Pursuit
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: An AU of Ranma 1/2! Ranma, Ryoga, and their friend Levi are both playboys who are every girl's desire, and every boy's source of envy. They love too have fun by making bets, it contain how quick they break girl's hearts, that all change when they meet three girls that rejected them. Determine to win there heart to crush it into a billion pieces. Will they be successfull at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**They guys I'm going to do a parody of Ranma, it's not going to be anything like the characters in the show. So that means Ryoga isn't the eternal lost boy always or P-chan. Ranma doesn't turn into a girl when splash with cold water.**

* * *

><p>In a small little cafe call 'Cat Cafe' one boy with black hair and blue eyes, was sitting a booth their with a girl with brown hair and light green eyes, she had tears in her eyes from crying.<p>

"It's over Mary. We are over, so see you around " The boy said to the girl known as Mary. He got up from the booth with a smirk in his face. He walk outside to meet his too best friends, Ryoga Hibiki and Levi Harune.

Ryoga Hibiki has hazel eyes and black hair. He sometimes tends to get lost when he is trying to go somewhere. Without getting lost he is just an average bad boy, he is nice to his best friends and family.

Levi Harune has brown hair and red streaks in his hair and have reddish orange eyes and a line of red in them. He doesn't like to listen to what people tell him to do, he does what he wants. He lives all alone because he ran away from home, he trusts his best friends with everything. He is also a bad boy with his best friends.

The last boy name is Ranma Saotome, he also a bad boy. He ignorant most of the times. He is the biggest playa in Furinkan High School. Most girls there want to go out with him and his best friends. Boys want to be them, so they can impress the girls.

"Pay up boys. You gave me a easy girl to break her heart." Ranma said with a smirk dancing on his face. He hold out his hand for his payment from his best friends. "I want your motorcycle Levi and I want your car keys Ryoga!" He said and his friends gave him a horrific look. They were about to say something but he beats them to it. "No but boys, I bet is a bet so can it over now." This made them growl and hand it over slowly.

"You better keep Lucy safe got that!" Levi told him, as he looks at his motorcycle. "I'm going to get you back baby!" He declares and points his motorcycle. "Next bet I'm not going to lose, I promise!" He puts on his black sunglasses on. 'I wonder what will be my next bet?'

_'I'm going to die by my family! What will I tell them about my car, they going to flip when I don't come home with it.'_ Ryoga thought with a blank expression on his face because he doesn't know how will his family will react. "Ranma can I get my car keys back?" He asked but instead of getting his keys back, he get laughed in his face by his two best friends.

"No you can't man!" He answered.

* * *

><p>In a library at the other end of the town, three girls were there studying. There names are Akane Tendo, Scarlett Saotome and Hikaru Hiro. They are best friends and they are the smartest in Furinkan High School, which makes the school nerds but they don't care.<p>

Akane Tendo has short black hair, blue highlights in them and brown eyes. She calm, nice, worst cook in history that's what her best friends and family says.

Scarlett Saotome has long scarlet red hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and nice to everyone, unless it someone get on her bad side.

Hikaru Hiro has light blue hair and purple eyes. She doesn't take crap from people, she likes to help her friends and family when they need it.

"Scarlett-chan and Hikaru-chan let's go get ice cream. We been studying about all day." Akane announced as she closed her books and text books.

She and her best friends are in the back of the library, where there are a few book shelves, computers and bean bag chair. The library walls are green and blue, there is gray carpet on the floor.

"I can go for ice cream, I guess!" Hikaru said and close her books and text books and stand up to stretch. Scarlett closes hers as well start thinking about her answer. "How about you Scarlett-chan?" The two girl who decided on getting ice cream looks at the red head eaeagerly for an answer.

_'Ummm... We have a test tomorrow but ice cream do sound good!'_ The red head said in her mind. She look at her two friends before grinning at them. "What are we waiting for?" She asked as she quickly shoves her stuff in her bag. Her two friends does the same as her.

* * *

><p>At the ice cream parlor, the walls are blue, white and pink all around with ice cream stickers on the wall. Ranma, Ryoga and Levi are there thinking who would be there next victims. As they look around they see Akane, Scarlett and Hikaru.<p>

"I think we just found them boys!" Levi said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter One!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma looks at the girls that Levi I pointed at and sees that Scarlett was there making his blood boil and him to growl. "The red head is my sister and she is OFF **LIMITS** you got that!" This made Levi and Ryoga smirks at Ranma. "I swear if one of you play with her **FEELINGS** I'll kill you and I'll not hold anything back!" He looks at them with a serious look making them smirks more.

Levi singles Ryoga to go to Scarlett who was on a small line to order ice cream. He gets up and walk to her with a slight smirk on his face. When he reached her, he put on a bright smiles and he taps her shoulder. "Umm... hi I'm new around here, and I saw you and thought you would be nice enough to show me around town?" She looks at him confused and sees Ranma across the room with Levi who she doesn't know.

She smiles at Ryoga at she looks back at him. "I'm sorry but I'm really busy with exams coming up. How about you asked my brother over there with the pigtail!" She points to Ranma, then she leaves Ryoga with a shock expression. She walks to a line that have no costumers there, since the last one on that empty line just left.

Scarlett goes to the girl that works there that is about twenty years old, the girl callout next making her step up to her. "Excuse me, may I have three double scoop, one of them have mint chocolate ice cream, the other one strawberries and banana ice cream, and the last one chocolate chip cookie dough, please?" The girl smiles at her and starts making her order.

* * *

><p>Ryoga finally realized he got rejected making him get angry a little and walk back to Levi and Ranma, who are laughing because he got rejected. "Haha very funny you two!" He glares making them laugh harder. "How about you try Levi?" He pushes Levi out of the booth.<p>

"Whatever, this is going to be easy!" That's what Levi said and walk towards Hikaru who was playing around with the juke box. He looks over shoulder to see she was going to play his favorite song. "You like Elvis Presley too?" He was surprised that she have good taste in music.

Hikaru jumps a little but looks up at him and back to the juke box. "Yeah I do, he is one of my favorite singer!" Her eyes starts sparkling. "I think he is one of the best singers in the world. I want to be like him when I get older, I mean like a singer! He is my inspiration." He looks at her and actually smiles, she looks at him and looks away because she realized she is embarrassing herself. She got a light pink color on her cheeks that isn't noticeable.

Levi chuckles at her rambling about Elvis Presley. "I agree with you about Elvis Presley being one of the best singers in the world but I think some day someone will out match him. By the way I'm Harune. Harune Levi! If you ever become a singer you got my vote without a second thought, because you seem into music a lot." He paused for a second to look at her. She was smiling at him like they are good friends. "Also I think 'Jailhouse Rock' is the best Elvis Presley song, can I know your name Elvis fan?" He asked with a half real smile.

"Nope, I don't think you earn it but nice try trying to get my name." She smiles and his head head. With that she walk back to Scarlett who was in the booth far away from where Ryoga and Ranma where at.

* * *

><p>Levi blinks and stands there. <em>'What just happened?' <em>He walks back to his two friends who where laughing at him. "What just happened?" He asked not believing he got rejected by the one girl he think that she is cool.

"See it's harder than it looks right?" Ryoga asked.

"Hell yeah it, Ranma your up maybe you will get better luck than us!"

With that Ranma smirks and gets out the booth and goes to Akane who is near the trash bin hanging up the phone. Ranma pushes trash next Akane on purpose. "My bad miss, I didn't mean to drop my trash on you." He said with an innocent expression and frown.

Akane glares at him because he did that on purpose he know. "Get lost loser!" She walk away after slapping him across the face hard.

* * *

><p>This shock the pigtail boy because he never got slapped across the face by girl. He walks back to the other two and one thing keep popping in his head. <em>'What the... did that un-cute girl just slap me?' <em>

Ryoga and Levi looks at Ranma scared a little because they don't want to be attack because the girl slapped him. "Ranma man are you ok?" Levi and Ryoga asked at the same time. He just came them a unbelievable angry look making them nnervously laugh.

* * *

><p>Hikaru keeps glancing at Levi direction and Scarlett and Akane realized that she wasn't paying attention to them. This made them look at that direction and smirks a little.<p>

"Hikaru-chan!" They both yelled in sync. This made Hikaru flinched a little and her to glares at them.

"I'm right next to you guys, what do you want?"

"Why you looking at my brother friends?" Scarlett asked points at Ranma when she said 'brother'.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter Two!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett walk through her house to ambush by her father, Genma with hugs. "Scarlett thank god you are finally home!" She start gasping for air because he was crushing her without knowing it.

She choked on her words but manages to say. "F-father...I...c-can't...breathe..." Genma to let go and laughed a little.

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to hug you that tight!" He smiles and then ruff her hair. "Oh yeah, Ranma told me to tell you that he has a surprise for you in his room!" He walk off after he hears his panda calls him.

Scarlett slowly creep towards Ranma'sroom. She crept along the wooden stairwell, as her hands slide up railing. She look at the darkness of the stairwell that was straight ahead of her. She walk down the wall once she was up the stairs, she looks at the last to doors it was hers and Ranma's room. The only difference is that her door has a 'S' on it while Ranma's has a 'R' on it.

She open the door to Ranma's room and to see Ryoga, Levi and Ranma there. She blush lightly at the sight of Ryoga. "Ran-oniisan what do you have for me?" Ranma look at her and gives her his cell phone. She gives him a confused look. "What is this for?" She asked.

"Can you call your friends over to help us study?" Scarlett almost fainted when Ranma said 'Study'. "Don't look at me like that!" He glares at her just a little and sees Levi and Ryoga looking at her. "**DUDES**! My sister is** OFF LIMITS**!" He screeched making Scarlett giggles a little at Ryoga's red and Levi's slight pink face.

She looks at the phone and sighs and grab it. She dials Akane's number and Hikaru's number as well. "Hey... Girls do you want to study at my house... Yes I know we just did... Please I'll do anything you want for a week... Umm right now I guess... Bring snacks for six people... I got soda and candy... I got the movies... Oh come on Akane it's a Friday let's study and have a fun time... Yay! Are you in Hikaru?... Awesome see you in a hour... Wait are you sleeping over?... Ok I'll asks my dad when you get here... Bye!" She hangs up and give the phone back to Ranma.

Ranma fist pump the guys and smirks alittle, but smiles at Scarlett. "You rule Scarlett!" She rolls her eyes and smirks. "I don't like that look." He starts stepping back a little.

"You owe me big time. I swear if you try to do anything to my friends you will regret it." She starts smiling innocent. "Your punishment will be to make a full out of yourself in your favorite hangout and you have wear make up, a dress and high heels!" Ranma gulps and nods his head no. "Don't you boys think he should?" They nods yes making Ranma glare at them.

With that she walk out the room.

* * *

><p>The hour has past now Hikaru and Akane is now in the living room with Scarlett and boys studying. It is like past seven clock in the afternoon.<p>

"What that didn't start World War 2!" The girls argue with one another while the boys just watch and eat chips.

Ranma got tired of their bickering any longer. "Alright! Alright girls let's all take a break." Break into their argument. Dark aura goes around the girls making Ranma and the boys to gulp and back up scared of them. _'Whoa! Never Scarlett had violence friends when someone cut in their conversation or_ argument!' He looks at the look that Akane gave him and shivers.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" The girls yelled at them.

Ranma runs to Scarlett room and pulls out her bunnyRyoko-chan and goes back to them. "Scarly-chan here look it's your bunny Ryoko-chan!" This made her turn to look at her bunny and see it want to get out of his arms. She snatched it away from his arms not hurting Ryoko-chan.

"How dare you, go into my room without my permission!" She then put her down on the sofa and then Ryoko-chan look around and blinks and see the boys. Ryoko-chan scoot closer to Hikaru and Akane scared a little.

Levi close his books and look at Scarlett with a smirk on his face even though he is scared. " Hey, how about we all watch a movie since it's getting late to argue this loud." With that Hikaru summon took out a toy hammer and hit Levi in the head hard. "Oww! What's that for chick!" That earn her another one.

"One. Shut it your pie hole! Two. Call me a chick again you will die! D-I-E!" Hikaru announced and that cause laughter to come from Akane and Scarlett.

"Hikaru, calm down and just let's watch a movie we picked out!" Akane said and this made Hikaru muttered things under her breath.

Ranma looks at the movies and falls anime style. "W-why are all of these are CHICK FLICKS, why couldn't you get something scary and action!" Akane glares at him since she picked the movies. Scarlett couldn't decide on something so she let her pick it. "What boy in their minds will watch this crap!" He throws it to the sofa.

Hikaruand Scarlett looks at each other and step back as somewhat fire was around Akane. "You, bastard!" Akane clenchs her fist tight. "You boys are sexes about type of movies!" She then too the hammer from Hikaru and start to beat up Ranma.

Scarlett flinch at every hit that Akane gave. Ranma. "Akane stop!" She restrain her from attacking Ranma anymore.

* * *

><p>A hour late they where in the middle of Romeo and Juliet and the boys where interested because it had action. Ranma and Akane where on the sofa while the others where on the floor in the living room and they're eating popcorn, chocolate, cotten candy and they were drinking all sort of soda and juice. They where watching out iof nowhere the lights turned off and the t.v. The girls screamed once the light and t.v turned off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Chapter.<strong>


End file.
